westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim Thomason
Tim, I would like to make you an Admin for this site because of your continued thoughtful contributions. I admit that I am spending at lot of time at the Studio60 Wiki and I think that the West Wing Wiki could benefit from your involvement. What do you say?--Scully6x03 14:42, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I kinda got ahead of myself and didn't notice that you were sitting in the background editing every so often. Do you mind if I sort of take over the site? On a side note: Bartlet was a 3-term congressman (Pilot), not 2. --forgottenlord 04:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Nice! I love the name repetition, though I'd like to see it expanded a bit more! He's used the name 'Mike' for at least 10 different background characters! Hey Hey. I've just recently started watching The West Wing, and I've been looking at the wiki for a little bit. It is in a serious state and I hope to be able to help improve it. One thing I have noticed though is that there are absolutely no active admins or beaurocrats on here, which is a problem. What I suggest we do is, I'll edit a for quite a bit this week, then we can start a forum (is there a forum on here?) where we can check with any active users how they feel about me and you becoming beaurocrats. As long as there are no objections, and you are up for it, then we can ask the wikia staff if we can adopt the wiki. I await your response. Thanks. The Thirteenth Doctor 17:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *In my last few hours searching through the site, I've actually noticed that there are so many differences, mistakes, red links which shouldn't exist for minor words and that. I actually think that it would be beneficial for the wiki if it was, basically, wiped clean and started again. I don't know if you'd agree with me, but if we just try to fix what is already there, I actually think it would take a lot more time. --The Thirteenth Doctor 22:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) **No problem. I can understand why you don't want to purge it. I'm up for exactly what you said. I'll keep editing this next few weeks and then we'll take it from there. --The Thirteenth Doctor 10:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ***Oh, and can you have a look at my user page. I've started creating some sub pages that would help to structure articles better. I've only done a few so far, but have a look and let me know what you think. I think it would be good if we could get some sort of structure up and running as right now each page is basically structureless and has it's own headings. Very few are the same. ***One thing I'm also going to do is make a list of all the pages that should be created and any subpages from that. Such as follows: *''The West Wing'' **Seasons ***Episodes **Characters ***Sam Seaborn ****Sam Seaborn - Season 1 Biography ****Sam Seaborn - Season 2 Biography ****Sam Seaborn - Season 3 Biography ****Sam Seaborn - Season 4 Biography ****Sam Seaborn - Season 7 Biography :::::Note: You'll understand those subpages when you have a look at my page for characters. **Actors ***Martin Sheen **Production Staff ***Aaron Sorkin Etc etc. You get the idea. I think the best way to do this though is to use the same kind of thing they do on Heroes Wiki. They use a checklist on each episode's discussion page so that they can note all characters named, and other relative things. I think we could implement the same thing here for updating Character pages, group mentions, locations, buildings, events, new characters and such. Let me know what you think. I know that it's a lot for one go, but I'm just keen to get started. --The Thirteenth Doctor 13:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Codes How good are you with codes? I'm thinking that the officeholder template doesn't offer as wide a number of sections as the person template does, so it's possibly better to add the officeholder sections to the person sections, then for most people, simply don't fill in those sections. What do you think? --The Thirteenth Doctor 22:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *That sounds good. I want to let you know that I've set up a forum, three actually. One for discussion of maintenance, one for theories and such, and one for asking facts about the show. In the maintenance one I've asked other users about our adopting the wiki. You will be able to find it here. Thanks. --The Thirteenth Doctor 20:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Adoption If it's ok with you I'm going to apply us for the adoption this Saturday? That fine with you? The Thirteenth Doctor 20:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *We got it. We're now both Bureaucrats. The Thirteenth Doctor 22:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC)